Bleaching with peroxygen bleaches is well known in the art. Peroxygen bleaching finds a variety of applications, such as bleaching fabrics or, in the household, treating hard surfaces or carpets. A major drawback of liquid peroxygen bleaches is that they may bleach the skin of the person using the composition and whiten it, if they come in contact with the composition. This whitening is fully reversible, but it also causes temporary itching of the skin.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a liquid peroxygen bleach composition which is formulated so as to avoid this temporary itching phenomenon.
In response, it has now been found that the itching can be reduced by adding an effective amount of an anionic surfactant in said liquid peroxygen bleach composition.